Emily has driven her car for a total of $12$ kilometers since she started driving daily. She has been driving $12$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Emily been driving?
The number of days that Emily has been driving is the total number of kilometers driven divided by the number of kilometers driven each day. $12\text{ kilometers} \div 12\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $12\text{ kilometers} \div 12\text{ kilometers per day} = 1\text{ days}$